Made Up
by anxslife
Summary: With a weird encounter in the club, Nico and Pedro find themselves in a strange situation that only the blue macaw family might be able to fix.
**Hello!
First off I would like to say this chapter is fairly short and badly written for my standards purely because it was introducing my character into the story. If you would like to know more about them, there will be a brief info sheet on them at the very bottom of the story. If you'de rather find out about them yourselves, just start reading.  
Second off, this won't be updated on a regular basis. I am very bad at keeping to a schedule but I will try my best, but please don't rush me. I'm not even sure if people will like this story, anyway haha.  
That's all, enjoy! Next chapter will be much better and longer, I promise.**

* * *

It was surprising how quiet the streets of Rio were during the night.

When that moon rose up over the sky, everyone seemed to head into the nearest pub or home and continue their lives behind a closed door. This is why it was the perfect time for two certain birds to hold a big party in their own little club; while it didn't have the luxuries of a normal human club, it was great all the same. Some birds, though, were a little more reluctant than others.

"Are you, um, sure this is a good idea?" A nervous voice piped up. It was traced back to the large beak of a male Blue Macaw, who was awkwardly shuffling towards the flashing lights of the club. It was Blu's first vacation back in Rio, and while he enjoyed living in the Amazon with the flock he would never quite feel the same he did around the streets.

"Hell yeah, it's a good idea!" A smaller bird piped up. It was a slightly overweight cardinal, with grey and red feathers and a neat little mohawk. He had managed to convince Jewel that Blu was in good hands if they took them to the club, as she was left back with the kids. "Why shouldn'cha enjoy your first vacation here?"

Blu ruffled his neck feathers before smoothing them back down, a new nervous habit he had taken up lately. "I just feel bad leaving Jewel behind… It isn't just _my_ vacation, Pedro..." She hadn't been a big fan of any of the parties Nico and Pedro threw, but it still didn't feel right without her. This was the place they had first started to fall for eachother, after all.

A silence hung over them as they arrived in front of the flashing bundle of boxes and covers forming some sort of club for birds. It was cleaned up shortly after the monkeys had trashed it when he first came to Rio, but Blu had heard it happened a few times after. They seemed to have finally reached peace as far as he could tell, judging from the furry tail poking out from one of the many exits/entrances.

"Hey, Blu!" From the enthusiastic tone and smooth voice it was obviously Nico, who popped up beside them and shared a glance with Pedro. He was easier to spot than his heavier counterpart, given his yellow feathers really stood out in the dark sky. Not to mention his bottle-cap that would reflect whatever light shone onto it. "You didn't bring Jewel?"

"Hi, Nico." Blu smiled at the sight of his friend, although both the smaller birds were a little too outgoing for his liking he still appreciated them as friends all the same. They had helped him and Jewel fall in love, after all; who knows what would have happened if they didn't help out? "Jewel didn't want to come," he paused before narrowing his eyes at a grinning Pedro. "But I got dragged here anyway."

"Nice," The canary shared a high-five with his friend. "Live a li'l, Blu. You're always so concerned about everythin' – it's your vacation anyway, it's aright to have a bit of fun." Both Nico and Pedro had missed the macaw family, although they didn't think about it too much as they used partying as a way to distract themselves from things that could bring them down.

There was a silence before the three birds reached some sort of agreement, and entered the flashing club. Blu couldn't help but feel his heart leap with each beat in the music, this was all so nostalgic for him. He could almost picture Jewel by his side, they were both younger then and not the least bit interested in eachother romantically; but somehow their friends had changed that. This club was a wonderful place, even though he felt a bit concerned at how many health codes they were violating.

He felt a gush of air hit his face as Pedro suddenly rushed off into the crowd of birds, faster than he had ever really seen the cardinal go before. Nico remained by the macaws' side though, staring calmly after his best friend, before noting Blu's now questioning look.

"Probably saw a girl. Don't worry 'bout it."

Blu nodded slowly, awkwardly shuffling into the crowd and looking at all the different girls. His canary friend continued to follow him, which was a bit strange as he would usually take off after Pedro. "What gives?"

"What? I need t'make sure nobody gets you drunk. Jewel would kill me if I let that happen." Nico answered innocently, visibly cringing at the thought of what Blu's mate would do if he returned home a drunk macaw. He had a feeling he would be more crimson than yellow if he did that; boy did that hot wing have a fiery temper. It was admirable but scary.

He had a point, Blu had to admit. It was still a little unnerving having his own personal guide, though some shady birds did like to come to the club. Not questioning the situation further, he turned his head and peered into the distance to see Pedro. He was talking to a canary – it didn't look anything like Nico, with fawn patterned and coloured feathers and gleaming green eyes. He couldn't quite make out what gender it was, but judging by Pedro's "confident" stance it was female. And she didn't really look impressed.

Sharing a look with Nico, they both took the air above the birds on the ground and flew a close distance towards the two, listening in the conversation both out of curiosity and suspicion. Blu couldn't help but wonder why Nico wasn't joining in; he was pretty much the same as Pedro, if not more of a ladies man than him. But the canary stayed true to his words, perching himself on top of the macaw's head and watching.

"C'mon, you're not even a li'l impressed by this?" Pedro whined, sounding like a five year old that wasn't allowed chocolate milk. "Why are hot wings always so hard to impress?"

"Look," a new female voice that obviously belonged the fawn canary replied. "I know why you're doing this. You're sad and lonely, and you're just trying to impress a few girls." Her wings were outstretched now and placed on Pedro's shoulders. "It's okay. I'll help you, but the way you're going you're not gonna get any 'hot wings' tonight."

"My way is perfect, though." He replied stubbornly, "Brazilian ladies like confidence."

Blu swore he heard Nico snicker at this comment.

"I'm not Brazilian." The canary sighed, "and I doubt all of the ladies are going to be in this club. Stop appealing to stereotypes and actually try focus on getting to know a girl. You men all do it the wrong way; you don't go up and start showing off, you actually take some time to get to know them."

"What are you talkin' about, lady? I've picked up heaps of chicks my way." Pedro frowned, pushing her wings off of his shoulders and crossing his wings like a child.

"Oh shut up, I'm teaching you." She snapped, before taking a deep breath. "Let's start with a simple name exchange, then. You said hello, I said hello; blah blah blah. My name is Cor, and you are?" Cor extended out a brown and cream wing, smiling.

Pedro grumbled something to himself before taking her wing. "M'names Pedro…. Can I go fetch my friends? This feels.. Weird." He was getting lessons from a girl! He definitely needed Nico to sort this out, or maybe Blu would be of help? He seemed surprisingly alike this canary, but with less confidence. Though, that was improving as the days went on.

"No need, we're already here!" Nico announced as him and Blu came out of their hiding spot. He waved at the other canary before landing beside his friend, glancing between the two as Blu watched from behind them awkwardly. He wasn't sure how these two handled girls or… Anything, really. Come to think of it, he didn't know much about these two friends as he would like to.

"Hello! My name is Cor… Though you seem to know that already, since you've obviously been eavesdropping." The female glared at both of them before shooting a smirk Pedro's way. "Which one of you numbnuts taught him the Brazilian thing?"

"Y-you know… I better get back to, um, Jewel…. I'll see you guys later." Blu said sheepishly, shifting his weight from side to side before shakily taking into the air and flying straight out of the club before anyone could give their opinion. Rude.

"I'll take it's you, then?" Cor raised an eyebrow in the yellow canary's direction, though she still held a friendly if not mischievous smile. "You don't look like someone who would teach someone that; or maybe it was both of you?" She glanced between them, as she stalked forward and sized them both up.

Nico stepped closer to Pedro, both exchanging a look before the former spoke up. "Hi, m'name is Nico. I see you, uh, met my best friend, here. Look, we've got a song to sing in a second so if you wouldn't mind could'cha just -"

" _Are you insane like me,_

 _been in pain like?_

 _Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me,_

 _just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_

 _Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me,_

 _are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_

 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me,_

 _do people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_

 _Saying that you "shouldn't waste your pretty face" like me?_ "

Both the boys fell silent as Cor sang, eyes narrowed directly towards Nico as if she was challenging him; like she knew he would sing along. He took a step back and looked almost offended, mouthing a silent plea of help to Pedro, who simply shrugged.

" _And all the people say,_ " She stepped forward and grabbed Nico roughly by the wing, pulling him back before he had any time to yelp in surprise, wing instinctively making sure his bottlecap didn't fall off. "If you're such a good singer, how about you and I do a little performance?" The canary almost whispered; she wasn't exactly being unfriendly, just extremely odd.

However, when she sang the next part her newfound partner in song joined the chorus, leaving Pedro to stare awkwardly at them both.

" _ **You can't wake up,**_

 _ **this is not a dream.**_

 _ **You** **'re** **part of a machine,**_

 _ **you are not a human being.**_

 _ **With your face all made up,**_

 _ **living on a screen.**_

 _ **Low in self esteem,**_

 _ **so we run on gasoline.**_

 **Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh**

 _I think there's a fault in my code_

 **Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh**

 _These voices won't leave me alone.~ **"**_

Cor grinned enthusiastically, letting go of the yellow canary and pushing him back towards his friend. "That was fun! I'm not actually that great of a singer, but blended with your voice I manage to not sound like a dying rat! I like you." Her green eyes glinted mischievously. "I'll see you around, Bottlecap and Pedro."

With that, she turned tail and flew right out of the club; the opposite direction of Blu. Pedro was the first to break the silence.

"That was weird."

"Yep."

"Just forget that ever happened?"

"Yep."

"Wanna go drag Blu back here?"

"Yep."

"Think we'll see that crazy chick again?"

"I hope not."

"You do want her to come back, man."

...

"Stop talkin' about yourself, Pedro."

* * *

 **I HATE how I ended this. This chapter is so rushed, I'm sorry for the terrible quality.  
I can't say for sure if there will be any ships in this; I like to see how relationships develop rather than plan them.  
Also, song they sang is here; watch?v=1S5NDIc1_3U  
**

 **Anyway, quick info sheet on Cor as promised!**

 **Cor is a female fawn canary. Look it up and you have what she looks like, but in Rio style and with green eyes. She had borderline personality disorder, which you may also have to look up; she will exhibit symptoms throughout the story. She is terrible at relationships but when you catch her on a good day can actually give some advice on how to pick up women, which she would have given to Pedro if not so rudely interrupted. She is not confirmed to be in love with anyone, but as the story develops that might change. The rest you will have to find out for yourself.~**

 **Mk bye.  
**


End file.
